The Day of Emo Kira
by mistress-reebi
Summary: It's a regular angst fulled day for Kira the teenaged emo kid. Read about how he is falling into a pit of despair [NO SPOILERS] crack fic.
1. Emo Day number one

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Seed. If I did I wouldn't have had half of the people die.

---------------------------------------------

Today I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock, ringing. My eyes shed millions of tears of sorrow, for the ringing reminded me of the death and souls of despair.

"Today is another day full of sadness." I though to myself.

I put on my uniform. My uniform... there isn't anything sad about a uniform.

After getting ready for the day of sorrow, I waddled towards the dining room and ate my breakfast...alone. So alone... I am always alone. Okay, Flay, Mirialla, and Tolle were there but I was alone at heart.

I couldn't even look at Tolle during breakfast without feeling the guilt inside. Guilt that filled my soul. I borrowed his pen without his permission. I know, I should have asked! I'm such a loser. He hates me now. Everyone hates me.

Mirialla and Tolle left first. They left me. Everyone leaves me. I was alone with the psycho woman. The very, insane, psycho woman. I sometimes wished she was a Coordinator that way her insane gene would have been altered.

Flay kept yelling at me, saying how it's all my fault and I'm such a pussy. I used to cry whenever she would yell at me for no reason, but now I have gotten used to the pain. The horrible pain I endure all day. Horrible pain.

She left me. Oh, she left me. I was alone in the dining hall. So alone... I need friends.

I finished up my meal and went towards my mobile suit to programme it. Nothing sad happened, except the how spilt tea on my shirt. Murrue is going to hate me now! My precious uniform is dirty! I'm such a failure.

Programming makes me think, of memories of despair. My life is like fragile glass that has shattered into a million of pieces across the floor. Or a rose that is withering away and drying into dust. Or I need to steal that Prozac Lacas uses.

I went towards my room for a moment. Flay was inside waiting for me. She tried to seduce me... again. I don't understand what is with that woman. First she screams in my ear and a few moments later her hands are all over me. She apologised to me, which made my life full of depressing, sorrow and dark despair into a life that was happy. Happiness. It's such an illusion. I fell right into her trap. Such a loser. Oh well, at least I'm getting some even if it's from some slutty bitch who has been with the entire crew, Earth Alliance and ZAFT. I'm falling into a pit of despair.

I picked at my supper. My life was so horrible I didn't feel like eating. People think I'm anorexic since my legs are skinner than Twiggy's. I think my legs are sexy.

I decided to go to bed early, like I always do. I went to sleep thinking how my life is such a deep despair that is full of sorrow. I can no longer wear a smile. I... really need to steal Lacus' Prozac. Seriously, where does she get it? I've never met someone that happy. They must have made her that way in the genetic engineering process because she's too unnatural. So sad and full of angst. Need Prozac. Or a life. 


	2. Emo Day number two

AN: More crack, please read and review! Wasn't going to make another chapter but I got bored. Thank you Wing Darkness and Blinkie for reviewing and MrzAthrunZala for favouriting.

☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼☺☼

There was a battle today. The millions of souls I killed haunt me by throwing me into a bottomless pit of darkness.

I fought against Athrun. My long lost love is my enemy. How this is like Romeo and Juliet. So tragic, (sniff) He gave me the dealer where Lacus got her Prozac then left me. How dare he leave me! I'm carrying his child! That bastard. Wait, I'm a dude. Never mind, forget this paragraph. I heart boobies!

The pills were standing on top of my desk, starring at me. My painful life will be over. My parents, oh how tragic! They're still alive! Oh, how tragic my life is! No one close to my family has died but my life is so horrible. There are orphan children who are starving out there but that's nothing compared to the pain I feel. How dare my life be so ill-fated! A new Kira will commence once I take this pill.

0000

Wow, I feel like singing a wonderful song today!

I gave Flay a hug and she yelled at me, but all I heard was "I love you."

Sai was about to hit me over the head with a crowbar for stealing his fiancée but I gave him a pretty flower. It was pink. I like pink.

I gave more people hugs today, even Natarle! She dragged me by the ear down the hall and threw me into a life pod.

I travelled somewhere and ended up in a happy place. It's called the Calming Waters Institute for Those With Mental Disorders. They even gave me a nice room that was padded!

I knitted a dolly which I'm going to give to Le Creuset. He seems like a nice man.

00000

My life in this place is horrible. They force me to eat so much food and weigh me every day. I feel like Hansel the way they smile when I gain weight. Are they trying to eat me? It's bad enough some psycho woman on the ship tries to rape me. Apparently, her room is next to mine here in the mental institute.

On my free time I started to watch Oprah. Oh my, it was so sad. Life is such a pit of dark despair, consuming people's souls. I cried when twins were united after being separated at birth. The part that got me the most was when two ex-lovers ripped apart both of their hearts but before apologising he ends up in battle. She ends up dying in a ship he tried to save and they never had that conversation. I cried a bucket of tears of sorrow! So sad, but I love Oprah. Her show gave me tips on decorating my padded room. Scented candles and frilly pillows will be a nice accessory but I'm not allow to have candles in my room.

Tomorrow they say I'll be released from this place. I don't think I want to leave, but I must protect my friends. I mean, they tell me everyday how life is a ball of sunshine and I'm loved. They even give me Prozac that's much better than Lacus'. I get hugs everyday and paint pretty rainbows with suns that have happy faces on. The flowers also have happy faces with happy clouds and happy animals. I like things that are happy.

I sleep on my padded floor. It's so comfy.


End file.
